User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 72 - TDWT Aftermath III: Aftermayhem
Episode 72: TDWT Aftermath III - Aftermayhem Premise: One contestant gets a second chance to join Total Drama World Tour. Meanwhile, Bridgette goes missing and tension brews between Geoff and Blaineley. Fun Fact: Blaineley's real name is Mildred! And apparently, she's got big black hair between her toes! Did I mention that she can fart and burp at the same time? Guest Stars: Noah, Tyler, Gwen Video Guests: None Segments Featured: That's Gonna Leave A Mark, Blaineley's Best Moments, Total Drama Second Chance Challenge Song: Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley My Favorite Part: Geoff getting back at Blaineley This is definitely a great episode. I'm really liking the aftermath episodes this season. This featured Geoff at one of his best. Although he might be the sweet party boy to everyone, if you mess with him, he's gonna get back at you...BADLY! His song was extremely entertaining and definitely one of the best of this season. I also cracked up during the Blaineley's best moments segment and the way Geoff reacted when he finds out that Blaineley sent Bridgette to Siberia. The tension between the two is really clever and it's great to see Geoff be involved in a conflict in the series. I also laughed at his line, "Must...resist...urge...to...murder!" You really wouldn't expect that from him! The episode also kept me wondering if Bridgette would ever come back later in the episode and get back at Blaineley or whether she would have to stay in Siberia for a while. And unfortunately, she has to stay to take care of Bruno the bear. I was a bit sad that my favorite couple had to be separated for a longer time, but it's great to see the caring, animal-loving side of Bridgette here. This episode definitely has some great moments in this. We even get more Trent moments! It's great to see him interact with Gwen after a while and it's good to see that the two of them are still in good terms with each other. It's also good to see that he doesn't mind her and Duncan being in a relationship; if he went back to TDA Trent, things would go crazy! It was also good to see Beth again to compete in the second chance challenge. In fact, she was really close to coming back, until Blaineley unintentionally answered her question. I also cracked up when she was chasing Jack the Ripper around. I also liked the scene when Tyler made his entrance by swinging on a vine and then falling off. Best of all, Lindsay remembered who he was! And poor Trent lost a bet with Leshawna when he bet that Lindsay wouldn't remember him. It was pretty hilarious seeing him get hit with a Chris head on a spring and then fall in a trap door in one of the booby traps. Noah had some great moments too. Other than that crotch joke :P, it was pretty hilarious when he described the plane as a "flying death trap full of psychos", described the board game as "very 1975", and showing off his rad moves in the laser challenge and being chased away by aliens in the end. It was also great seeing Harold defend Leshawna against the boxing kangaroo, only to get knocked out with her too. Lindsay was also adorable in this episode, especially the way she balanced the Swedish meatballs on her nose! We even get a wink to X-Treme Torture when Beth has to make up a haiku and Geoff says the definition of that term. Beth's haiku was really hilarious by the way. And did I mention a cameo from Old Man Jenkins? Lastly, even though Blaineley did that horrible thing to Bridgette, it was great seeing her get her comuppance in the end. Geoff sings an insulting song for her, we get to see segments of her ugly toes and her burping and farting at the same time, a light falling on her, and her ultimate downfall when she gets taken away to compete in Total Drama! This is definitely a fantastic episode with some really great tension and comedy! Also, I really want to know how Bridgette reacted to Geoff's song, especially when he's only in his boxers ;). Category:Blog posts